


You Clicked Your Heels and Wished for Me

by Katieboe8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Fluff, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboe8/pseuds/Katieboe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a librarian and Gabriel keeps coming to the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Clicked Your Heels and Wished for Me

Sam Winchester loves books. There was never any doubt about that. When he was young, he would hide books between the mattress and box spring of the hotel beds they’d sleep in.   
So when they finally took up permanent residence in Kansas, he volunteered at the library. He is still a hunter of course, accompanying Cas (when he doesn’t have angel business) and Dean on many an expedition but now they have a home to return to.  
It is a particularly slow day working the desk when the bell that signals the opening of the door rings and Sam catches a glimpse of golden hair that makes his breathing stutter. Gabriel.   
Months have passed since Sam has last seen the archangel and he hadn’t thought he’d ever see him again in all honesty.   
Gabriel turns playful honey colored eyes on him and smirks. What’s up, Sasquatch? Didn’t know you worked here.”  
“Hi, Gabe.” Sam’s voice cracks involuntarily. He watches as Gabriel strides over to the fiction section, scanning the spines of the paperbacks.   
Gabriel looks up. “Anything you’d recommend?”   
“Um, Bag of Bones is good. Y’know, Stephen King.”  
“Sold.” Gabriel smirks.   
Sam checks the book out for him and he leaves, the bell ringing once more. Sam sits back in his leather rolling chair and sighs heavily.   
~~~  
This happens several more times over the next few weeks, Gabriel comes in and makes casual conversation with Sam, checks out a book he has Sam recommend, then leaves.   
It’s only after the fifth time this happens that the library is empty and Sam finally has the nerve to try and actually talk to the guy.   
He asks for a recommendation again and Sam clears his throat. “I haven’t seen you in a long time.”  
“What are you talking about?” Gabriel says. “I come in here every week.”  
“I mean before the library. I-“  
“Didn’t think you’d see me again, I know. I kinda disappeared for a while there.”  
“I um, I mean we-” Sam stutters, cut off again.   
“You missed me.”  
“No, well we all missed you.”  
Gabriel narrows his eyes. “You in particular missed me, though.”  
“A bit, yes.” Gabriel has been taking small steps closer as they speak.   
“Not a bit, more than anyone else. You wished you could see me again. Lo and behold, here I am and you’re telling me you didn’t miss me.”  
“I-” but Sam never finishes his sentence because the angel is behind the counter with his hands on the leather on either side of Sam’s shoulders.   
The short man is leaning down almost nose to nose with him. “Did you ever think about the fact that I might miss you too?” He asks.   
“No,” Sam whispers honestly.   
“You should have.”  
Sam doesn’t get the chance to respond before Gabriel is pressing his mouth firmly against the taller man’s. They break apart and Sam can only sit in shocked silence. “I don’t even like books, I’ve been coming here to see you in hopes that maybe you’d make a move, but you’re so damn blind.”  
“I’m free next Saturday, do you maybe wanna go out for coffee?” Sam asks.   
“It’s a date, Sasquatch.” And Gabriel leaves.


End file.
